Come back to me
by TbcAddict
Summary: "-Votre ami a subit un traumatisme important, et souffre d'amnésie rétrograde. -Vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais faire semblant d'être encore avec lui ?" Lorsqu'Arthur perd la mémoire et que Merlin se retrouve obligé de faire comme si leur rupture n'avait pas eu lieu, les choses prennent une tournure inattendue pour le jeune homme. [OS MODERN AU MERTHUR]
_Hello ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS Modern AU Merthur, dont je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais qui j'espère vous plaira !_

* * *

Come back to me

\- _ARTHUR_ !

Un crissement de pneus. Le bruit d'un impact. Le conducteur qui sort du véhicule, affolé.

* * *

Merlin se trouvait au chevet d'Arthur, attendant son réveil. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa sur le lit, scrutant la pièce du regard.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- A l'hôpital. Tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture.

\- Oh. Ca explique le mal de tête, je suppose. Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore vu le médecin. Probablement dans quelques jours.

\- Ca veut dire que tu prépareras mon retour à la maison en cuisinant mon plat préféré ? Demanda Arthur avec un sourire appuyé.

\- Que…

Merlin s'interrompit en voyant le médecin entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier lui fit signe, et Merlin le rejoignit donc dans le couloir.

\- Votre ami a subit un traumatisme important, et souffre d'amnésie rétrograde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsque l'infirmière lui a demandé en quelle année on est, il a répondu 2013.

\- Il a oublié plus de _deux années_ entières ?

\- Il semblerait, oui. La mémoire lui reviendra certainement, mais il est important de ne pas lui causer de trop grands chocs, cela pourrait le braquer et verrouiller certaines parties de sa mémoire, l'empêchant ainsi de retrouver ses souvenirs. Savez-vous s'il a oublié des évènements importants ?

\- La mort de son père. Et…Notre rupture.

\- La mort de son père l'a-t-il beaucoup affecté ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira Merlin.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

\- Il a beaucoup parlé de vous à l'infirmière, expliqua-t-il. Il demandait sans cesse où vous étiez. Je pense que l'association de la mort de son père et de votre rupture lui causerait un trop grand choc.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Il va être difficile de lui cacher le décès de son père, mais il n'en est pas de même pour votre rupture.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais faire semblant d'être encore avec lui ?

\- Si vous voulez lui faire le moins de mal possible, ça me paraît être la seule solution. Ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux et recouvre la mémoire, ou qu'il puisse supporter le choc.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, interdit.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Vous êtes ici, cela veut donc dire que vous tenez toujours à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mon devoir est de vous prévenir, mais la décision vous revient.

Sur ce, le médecin tourna les talons et entra dans la chambre pour voir comment allait Arthur, laissant Merlin pensif. Bien sûr qu'il tenait encore à Arthur, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de faire semblant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il décida finalement d'appeler Owen, son nouveau petit-ami.

\- Il faut que je te parle, retrouves moi à l'hôpital.

\- A l'hôpital, mais pourquoi ?

\- Juste… Retrouves moi là-bas, dès que tu peux.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Merlin le voyait passer les portes d'entrée.

\- Merlin ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien. C'est Arthur qui a eu un accident.

\- Arthur ? Arthur ton ex qui passe son temps à nous pourrir la vie depuis qu'il a réalisé que te laisser partir était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait faite ?

\- Il ne nous pourrit pas la vie, arrêtes.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il est partout ! Quand on va au resto, quand on va au cinéma…Il t'appelle tous les jours, c'est limite du harcèlement !

Merlin soupira. Certes Arthur pouvait être très lourd, mais ce n'était pas non plus du harcèlement.

\- Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, tu pourrais _au moins_ arrêter d'exagérer ?

\- Bon, il est encore en vie, non ? Donc on peut s'en aller.

\- Il a une amnésie rétrograde.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Donc il croit que vous êtes toujours ensemble. Je peux le lui dire, si tu veux, ce serait un plaisir.

\- Le médecin pense qu'il va recouvrer la mémoire, mais il dit qu'il faut lui éviter tout choc trop violent.

\- Et ?

\- Et… Apprendre la mort de son père _et_ notre rupture constituerait un choc trop violent.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, exactement ?

\- Eh bien, selon le médecin… Je devrais attendre avant de lui annoncer qu'on est plus ensemble…

\- T'es en train de me dire que tu vas te remettre avec lui ?!

\- Non… Enfin, j'en sais rien. Ce ne serait que pour quelques semaines…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux l'aider ? Il t'a fait vivre un enfer pendant un an !

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça ! Et puis… C'est de ma faute s'il s'est fait renverser, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de ne pas l'enfoncer !

\- Comment ça c'est de ta faute ?

\- On était en train de se disputer, et il a traversé sans regarder, parce qu'il était en colère.

Owen secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Et moi, hein, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je t'attends pendant que tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui ?

\- Ecoutes, si tu ne veux pas m'attendre… Si tu préfères me quitter, je comprendrais. Mais je me dois de l'aider, je m'en voudrais si je ne le faisais pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te quitter. C'est juste que… Rah il va me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout… Promets-moi que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Que si la mémoire ne lui revient pas, tu lui diras la vérité.

\- Je te le promets. Pas plus de trois mois.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Merlin avait réinstallé ses affaires dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Arthur jusqu'à leur rupture, dix mois plus tôt. La mort du père d'Arthur l'avait plongé dans une profonde dépression, qui n'avait fait que s'empirer après l'enterrement, auquel sa sœur n'avait pas daigné venir, ayant coupé tout lien avec la famille Pendragon. Son père et sa sœur étaient devenu les seuls sujets de conversation d'Arthur, et ce malgré les multiples tentatives de Merlin pour changer de sujet, ou pour l'aider à surmonter son deuil. Plus le temps passait, plus Arthur devenait irritable et repoussait Merlin, si bien qu'un peu plus d'un an après la mort du vieux Pendragon, Merlin était arrivé au bout de sa patience, et avait quitté Arthur. Il s'était alors installé chez Owen, qu'il avait rencontré à travers Arthur, et, petit à petit, les choses avaient évoluées.

Seulement, Arthur avait fini par regretter d'avoir laissé Merlin partir, et tentait depuis de le récupérer.

En roulant vers l'hôpital pour le récupérer et le ramener chez eux, il priait pour que l'annonce de la mort de son père ne le plonge pas dans cet état à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre l'enfer qu'avait été son quotidien pendant un an.

Il ramena donc Arthur à l'appartement, en tentant d'agir comme avant. Mais Arthur n'était pas complètement stupide, et voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au bout de quelques heures, il décida de briser la glace.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Merlin. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Merlin inspira profondément et s'assit près d'Arthur sur le canapé.

\- C'est à propos de ton père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il… Arthur, il est mort. Je suis désolé.

Arthur déglutit, acquiesçant le coup.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a presque deux ans.

Merlin s'était attendu à ce qu'Arthur se ferme, comme il l'avait fait la première fois, mais, au contraire, il se blottit dans ses bras, laissant les larmes couler. Merlin fut d'abord surpris de ce revirement de situation, puis il resserra l'étreinte, tentant de le calmer.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Merlin avait repris ses marques dans l'appartement, et il devait avouer que ses relations avec Arthur étaient meilleures que depuis bien longtemps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le Arthur de leurs débuts. Les premiers jours après l'annonce du décès de son père avaient été difficiles, mais Arthur semblait se remettre du choc, et n'avait pas rejeté Merlin, si bien que ce dernier commençait à se demander comment les choses auraient évoluées s'il avait réagi ainsi dès le départ.

En revanche, ses relations avec Owen se dégradaient, ce dernier n'appréciant que très peu la situation, et passant de plus en plus souvent chez Arthur et Merlin, ce qui agaçait fortement le premier.

Alors qu'ils regardaient un film, Owen passa une fois de plus à l'improviste, et Merlin alla ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te voir. Je te signale qu'on ne se voit plus depuis que _monsieur_ a eu son accident.

\- Je sais…

\- Ca fait déjà un mois, je commence à en avoir marre.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Arthur depuis le salon.

\- Owen.

 _\- Encore_ ? S'exclama Arthur en se levant pour les rejoindre. Je vais commencer à croire que tu veux me piquer mon copain.

Arthur déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Merlin, ce qui fit rager intérieurement leur invité. Gêné, Merlin préféra couper court à la conversation.

\- Owen passait juste dire bonjour, il s'en va de toute manière.

\- Je trouve quand même ça bizarre, déclara Arthur. On ne te voit jamais d'habitude, et depuis quelques temps tu passes tout le temps à la maison.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de passer voir des amis ?

\- Si, mais j'ai remarqué que c'est toujours Merlin que tu viens voir, pas moi.

\- Ce n'est que ton impression.

Arthur plissa les yeux, montrant clairement qu'il trouvait la situation louche, puis Merlin poussa Owen vers la sortie et referma la porte sur lui.

\- Je ne veux plus le voir ici, déclara fermement Arthur en retournant vers le salon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle. Il te tourne autour.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, n'appréciant pas vraiment la situation.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de repousser les gens.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point tu peux être dur avec les gens.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Je dis simplement que tu n'as que peu de gens autour de toi, tu devrais les ménager.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Que de toi, répondit Arthur en embrassant Merlin.

\- Je dis ça pour toi, tu sais. Si un jour je ne suis plus là, vers qui tu vas te tourner, hein ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à s'agacer.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on est jeunes, tu ne devrais pas mourir maintenant, alors arrêtes.

\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de mourir.

\- Alors quoi ? …Si on se sépare, c'est ça ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien il suffit de ne pas se séparer, conclut Arthur en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Arthur avait insisté pour aller dîner au restaurant. Merlin avait fini par accepter, et ils rentraient ainsi d'une soirée qui était probablement la meilleure que Merlin ait passé depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, Arthur le retint par le bras.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… Il y a un truc auquel je pense depuis un moment.

Merlin hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

Arthur se rapprocha de lui, et serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Merlin manqua de s'étouffer, et éloigna sa main de celle d'Arthur brusquement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je… On est ensemble depuis… Cinq ans, et je…

Merlin se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Il était mal, vraiment mal. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Si Arthur lui avait posé la question deux ans auparavant, il aurait répondu oui sans hésiter, mais désormais… Ils s'étaient séparés, et il n'était avec lui que parce qu'il fallait le ménager selon le médecin. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que les deux derniers mois passés avec Arthur avaient fait renaitre certains sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier Owen. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, si bien qu'il en avait oublié qu'Arthur attendait une réponse.

\- Ou bien tu ne veux pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble ?

Merlin sortit soudainement de ses pensées, et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui. C'est revenu petit à petit, d'abord quand tu m'as appris pour mon père, j'avais l'impression que c'était moins dur, parce que je l'avais déjà vécu. Puis des petites choses me sont revenues peu à peu, jusqu'au jour où tu m'as dit que je me retrouverais seul si on se séparait. Je me suis soudainement rappelé que c'était le cas.

\- Arthur…

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il te fallait éviter les chocs violents, et selon lui notre rupture en aurait été un, donc…

\- Oui, mais… Je me souviens comment je t'ai traité. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'avoue que, si ça avait été l'inverse, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait.

\- Je suppose que je tenais toujours à toi. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu t'es souvenu. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que je voulais te prouver que je peux changer. Redevenir comme avant. Redevenir celui que tu mérites. Je t'aime. Et je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir pour ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mais… Ces derniers jours, on était heureux. Tu étais heureux ce soir, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- Arthur…

\- Et je veux vraiment t'épouser. Passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je ferai tous les efforts que tu me demanderas, je…

Arthur stoppa sa phrase, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. En face de lui, Merlin était au bord des larmes, perdu.

\- Je… Je sais que tu es avec Owen, mais… Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas aussi heureux que quand tout allait bien entre nous, et..

Arthur fut stoppé par les lèvres de Merlin qui avaient capturé les siennes. Merlin passa la main derrière sa tête et approfondit le baiser, avant d'y mettre fin.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, dit-il doucement avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

Merlin hocha la tête lentement, et Arthur le serra dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il laissa échapper une larme, qui ruissela le long du cou de Merlin, et ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête sur la sienne.


End file.
